


Billy Hargrove Sucks

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breakfast Club References, Drama, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Однажды в полдень Хоппер дает Стиву задание помочь Билли Харгроуву протрезветь, и внезапно все обретает смысл. А потом нет.





	Billy Hargrove Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Billy Hargrove Sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559844) by [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon). 



Стиву было скучно, и что еще хуже: на дворе была пятница. Были времена в старшей школы (до Нэнси), когда пятница означала, что, в худшем случае ему придется тусоваться с Томми и Кэрол и какой-нибудь девчонкой, которая его не бесит, выслушивать всеобщие восхищения о том, какой он классный. Они с Томми и Кэрол неплохо проводили время, если можно так выразиться, по крайней мере, пока их компанию еще можно было переваривать.

Затем в его жизни появилась Нэнси, и наступили золотые времена. Пока они с Нэнси, пусть и недолго, были вместе иногда (совсем изредка) он на самом деле чувствовал себя тем парнем, которого люди видели в нем. А потом все полетело к чертям, и он должен был это предвидеть. Он должен был знать, что все кончится из-за парня вроде Джонатана; Мистера Загадки с тонкой душевной организацией и глазами побитой собаки, ну или что там видела Нэнси, когда смотрела на него. 

Вот так и выяснилось, что Стива она никогда не любила. И не то чтобы ее увели прямо у него из-под носа, дело было в другом. Именно из-за Нэнси он чувствовал себя тем Парнем, королем Стивом. Пусть он не такой уж и умный, Стив думал, что рядом с ней, раз она его любит, он сможет быть тем, за кого его принимали другие. Может, даже хорошим человеком. О чем он раньше вообще не задумывался. Сейчас... может, слегка.

Стив пнул небольшой камешек вперед по тротуару и вздохнул. Позже он собирался зайти к Нэнси... чтобы позависать с ее братом и его друзьями. Самая позорная часть заключалась в том, что он как бы ждал этого с нетерпением. Сама Нэнси, скорее всего, на свидании с Джонатаном по десятому разу восхищалась с ним талантом Девида Боуи или еще какой фигней. 

Так что пока Стиву оставалось слоняться без дела в центре Хокинса. 

Он думал о том, чтобы снова сходить на сеанс «Клуб "Завтрак"» - уже в третий раз. Сначала он вообще решил, что этот фильм не для него (в нем даже не было Тома Круза), но что-то тронуло его до глубины души. Нэнси и Джонатан как-то упоминали фильм в разговоре, однако Стив не смог признаться, что уже его смотрел. Слишком свежи были воспоминания.

Он слонялся без дела перед магазином «Брэдли», когда услышал голос за спиной и скривился, готовясь к драке.

— Хааррингтооооон! 

Это был точно Билли Харгроув, и Стив обернулся ровно в тот момент, когда Билли споткнулся и привалился к окну магазина. Любимая прическа маллет слегка растрепалась, однако его рубашка, как обычно, была расстегнута до середины груди. Рукой в перчатке с обрезанными пальцами он держал коричневый пакет, в котором, очевидно, прятал бутылку, и, сделав глоток, он оскалился Стиву в лицо.

Несовершеннолетний, открыто выпивающий посреди дня в центре города? Все-таки была существенная разница между «вести себя как ублюдок» и «как законченный тупица». 

— Как делишки, красавчик? 

От него разило перегаром и сигаретами, и Стив сделал шаг назад, хотя сам отчаянно хотел курить.

— Скройся, Харгроув, — пробормотал Стив, засунув руки в карманы и развернувшись, чтобы уйти.

Шагая задом наперед, Билли чуть его обогнал, так что Стиву пришлось столкнуться с ним взглядом. Тот снова споткнулся и взмахнул руками. Точно пьян в стельку.

— Тебе явно скучно! _Мне_ тоже скучно. Пойдем, займемся чем-нибудь! — Он развернулся, чтобы проорать: — НЕ ТО ЧТОБЫ В ЭТОМ ДЕРЬМОВОМ ГОРОДЕ БЫЛО ВООБЩЕ, ЧЕМ ЗАНЯТЬСЯ!

— Господи, — Стив схватил Билли за воротник и дернул назад. — Ты — пьяный идиот. Почему бы тебе не пойти домой и проспаться?

— Пойти домой, — холодно повторил Билли, уставившись на него без намека на улыбку. — Точно. 

Впервые за разговор Стив заметил фиолетовый фингал у него под глазом.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил он, слегка улыбаясь. — Макс наконец-то надрала тебе задницу?

— Пошел ты, Харрингтон, — Билли нахмурился.

— Как знаешь. — Стив закатил глаза и, обойдя его, направился дальше по дороге. — Свали в закат.

— Ага, конечно, — только и произнес тот. 

И если бы Стив не оглянулся, то не увидел бы, как пьяный идиот как раз собрался пройти прямо перед несущимся автобусом, и Билли Харгроува закопали бы на кладбище рядом с Барб и Умником Бобом. Стив успел схватить Билли за воротник рубашки, дернул на себя и тут же пихнул к припаркованному фургону.

— Да что с тобой, черт возьми, не так?!

— Харрингтон! — оскалился Билли. — Как приятно, что тебе на меня не наплевать.

— Господи Иисусе.

— Давай, — Билли подмигнул ему, — прикончи эту бутылку со мной. Все равно нечего делать. Моя Камаро вот прямо здесь... — он лениво махнул в сторону автомобиля, стоявшего через улицу, и Стиву поплохело.

— Ты никуда не поедешь, придурок.

— Да я _в порядке_ , — Билли оттолкнул его. — Не волнуйся за меня, красавчик...

— Да я не за тебя волнуюсь, а за тех, кого ты задавишь.

— Пацан, вот дерьмо, — из-за фургона показался Хоппер. — Снова?

Стив непроизвольно выпрямился и поднял руки, сдаваясь. 

— Я ничего не делал.

— Знаю, — Хоппер посмотрел на него, как на идиота. — А вот этот парень...

— Шериф, — угрюмо отозвался Билли, уставившись в землю, и, не особо стараясь, спрятал коричневый пакет за спиной. 

Не так себе представлял Стив встречу Билли и любого копа.

— Может, отдашь бутылку? — мягко сказал Шериф. Он бросил на Стива взгляд и попросил: — Дай нам минутку? Только никуда не уходи пока.

Стив натянуто улыбнулся и отошел в сторону, но стоило Хопперу отвернуться, как чуть приблизился, сгорая от любопытства.

— Что случилось с твоим глазом, пацан? — спросил Хоппер. Стив попытался услышать ответ Билли, но не преуспел. — Не выглядит, как «ничего». Я не смогу помочь тебе, если ты мне не позволишь... Ладно, хорошо... Может, заключим сделку? Я знаю, ты хочешь выпустить пар, но сделай это где-нибудь в другом месте. Это — во-первых. А во-вторых, больше не ввязывайся в драку. Еще раз тронешь Стива Харрингтона и...

— Да я и _не собирался_ , — возмутился Билли.

— Или _его маленьких друзей_.

Стив одновременно был тронут тем, что шериф заботился о его благополучии, и чувствовал досаду, что ему заочно приписали в хорошие друзья компанию "задротов". Даже если теперь эта банда ботаников на самом деле ему нравилась.

— Не давай повод забрать тебя в участок, понял меня?

— Звучит _серьезно_ , сэр.

— Давай, заканчивай это дерьмо.

— Хорошо. Могу я теперь идти?

— Не совсем. Эй, Харрингтон, — Хоппер подозвал Стива жестом. — Помоги ему протрезветь, лады?

— А?

Шериф вытащил из кармана пару скомканных долларов и вручил их Стиву.

— Накорми его и напои кофе, сделай мне одолжение. Я перегоню его машину к дому...

— Нет! — вдруг громко заявил Билли, сдав позиции. — Нет-нет, смотри... — он протянул ключи от своей Камаро Стиву. — Вот. Видите? Я никуда не еду.

Хоппер наградил Билли долгим взглядом. 

— Понял. Ладно, как скажешь, — он вздохнул и кивнул Стиву. — Спасибо.

Стив, который вообще-то ни на что не соглашался, пожал плечами. 

— Да не за что, наверное.

Как тогда с Дастином и бейсбольной битой. Снова.

Хоппер уехал, и Билли, сложив руки на груди и ухмыльнувшись, приблизился к Стиву. 

— Кажется, у нас так или иначе будет свидание, Харрингтон.

— А... точно, — Стив покачал головой. 

Билли _всегда_ нес этот бред. Похоже, каждый раз, когда Билли открывал рот рядом со Стивом, то тут же начинал откалывать свои дебильные шутки, как будто они флиртовали. И если бы Стив его не знал, то мог бы подумать, что тот всерьез. Но это безумие же? Такое же безумие, как и демопсы... 

— Давай, Харгроув. Тебе надо протрезветь, а у меня еще куча дел.

Билли рассмеялся: 

— Нет у тебя никаких дел.

 

В закусочной Билли расположился на диванчике напротив Стива, закинув руки на мягкую спинку и лениво улыбаясь. Стив не мог найти себе места. Чертовски _странно_. Пока он заказывал кофе для Билли и колу для себя, то чувствовал, как Билли пристально изучает его своими голубыми глазами.

Когда официантка ушла, Билли ухмыльнулся ей в спину.

— Реально, в этом городишке ни одной горячей телки. Похоже, все они переезжают в Калифорнию, как только у них вырастают сиськи.

— Очень мило.

— О, прости, чувак. Не хотел задеть твои нежные чувства.

— Ты... можешь хотя бы пять секунд не вести себя как полный кретин? — спросил Стив. — Просто попробуй. Может, тебе даже понравится.

— И кем я тогда буду? — Билли наклонился вперед, устроив локти на столе. — Рыцарем в белом, как ты?

Принесли их напитки, и Стив приподнял бровь, глядя, как Билли делает глоток горячего кофе и облизывает нижнюю губу.

— Рыцарь в белом?

— Защищаешь детишек, ведешь себя как настоящий герой и все такое, — Билли усмехнулся. — Макс болтала о какой-то _странной_ херне по рации, пока думала, что я ее не слышу. Я ее спросил, и она сказала, что ты дрался с медведем или какую-то чушь в этом роде. После того, как _украла_ мою тачку.

— Я не дрался с медведем, — пробормотал Стив.

— Уж я надеюсь. Этот мог расхерачить твое милое личико гораздо хуже, чем я.

Стив еле удержался от улыбки, чувствуя себя... смущенным. Серьезно, какого хрена?

— Что тебе точно стоит сделать, так это извиниться перед Лукасом Синклером. За то, что вел себя как чертов расист.

— Я не _расист_.

— О, неужели? — фыркнул Стив. — Ты специально преследовал паренька. Почему?

— Он больше всех нравился Макс, — ответил Билли с видом, будто это все было очевидно. — Я сразу заметил.

— И что? Почему Макс нельзя засматриваться на парней? Какое тебе дело?

— А почему ей можно, когда мне нельзя?

— А? — Стив уставился на него, окончательно сбитый с толку. — Ты о чем?

— Ни о чем. Забудь. Я просто пьян. Очевидно же.

Некоторое время они молчали. Стив надеялся, что процесс приведения Билли в чувство не займет много времени. Кроме того, если уж признаться, его поведение выбивало из колеи, как будто Билли знал о чем-то, о чем Стив даже не догадывался, но в чем ему нужно было разобраться. 

Билли задумчиво пялился в пол, дыша слишком размеренно, как и все сильно выпившие люди.

— Так как на любовном фронте? — наконец спросил он, ухмыляясь. — Встряхнул своего железного коня? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты, наконец, перестал сохнуть по той телочке.

Стиву срочно захотелось объяснить Билли, что это не его собачье дело, с кем он и чего не делает. Но Билли мог спросить и чего похуже, так что он просто пожал плечами.

— Хокинс — маленький городок. Выбора тут не особо.

— Ты мне это говоришь, — Билли допил кофе и сделал знак официантке повторить, когда она проходила мимо.

— Не понимаю, — произнес Стив, кивая в его сторону. — Ты новичок в городе, вокруг тебя вся эта... аура плохого парня. Девчонки глаз с тебя в школе не сводят. Даже если тебе никто не приглянулся, я думал, ты будешь гоняться за юбками. Конечно, пойдут разговоры. Я к тому, что ты конечно мудак редкостный, но по какой-то причине многих девчонок это не парит. 

Билли высунул язык между зубов, прищурившись. 

— Я гоняюсь только за теми, кого _действительно_ хочу.

— И это?..

— Эм... — Билли прикусил нижнюю губу. Стиву это показалось до странного отвлекающим. — Мама Нэнси.

Стив подавился колой, и Билли заржал.

— _Что?!_

— Да _шучу_ я! Господи! — Билли захихикал, и Стив непроизвольно рассмеялся следом. — Боже, ну у тебя и выражение лица было...

— Ну, она ведь реально горячая красотка, — заметил Стив, улыбнувшись. — А папочка Нэнси — уж точно далеко не подарок.

— Думаешь, приглашение к ним у меня в кармане?

— Нет! Гребаный боже...

— Шучу!

Они оба рассмеялись. На минуту Стив даже забыл, с кем разговаривал. Они были просто двумя тупыми идиотами, страдающими херней. Сморщив нос и пытаясь отдышаться после приступа смеха, Билли откинулся на спинку дивана. 

— Нет, нет, серьезно, чувак, я пришел к Уилерам, думая, что Макс у них, и богом клянусь, миссис Уилер была в шаге от того, чтобы меня оседлать.

Стив попытался выкашлять колу, которая попала не в то горло, и покачал головой. 

— О боже...

— Я не шучу, парень. Я мог бы стать для Нэнс новым «папочкой».

Его замечание вызвало новый приступ хохота, и Стив откинулся назад, держась за живот и умирая со смеху. 

— Это... просто сумасшедший пиздец!

— Я знаю!

Их смех затих, и Билли снова наклонился вперед, покусывая губы, явно что-то обдумывая.

— Эй, я слышал, что в карьере есть прикольное место потусить? Хочешь... зависнуть там как-нибудь? Можешь взять с собой даже эту чертову сладкую парочку, если захочешь. Только захвати пива и травки. Будем слушать музыку. У меня отличное радио в машине.

Стив удивленно на него уставился. 

— Ты... пытаешься... подружиться... со мной?

Билли побледнел и поспешно встал. 

— Хотя знаешь, к черту. Забудь. Сказал же, что я пьян, видимо к тому же сошел с...

— Эй! — Стив схватил его за руку, и Билли посмотрел на него сверху вниз. 

Да ведь это было понятно с самого начала: все эти излияния и странное чувство уязвимости, исходящее от Билли, просто Стив никак не мог уловить, почему. 

— Ты же избил меня у Байерсов. И сейчас это немного, ну... _странно_? Сам понимаешь.

Пальцы Билли дрогнули в его ладони, и Стив резко отдернул руку.

— Эм, прости. Ладно? — Билли поджал губы, внезапно выглядя совсем юным . Стив вспомнил, что так и не узнал, кто поставил ему фингал под глазом. Билли точно ввязался с _кем-то_ в дурацкую драку. — Я просто хотел выбить из кого-нибудь дерьмо. Ты просто попался под руку.

— Но почему?

— Слушай, Харрингтон, я слишком трезв, чтобы обсуждать эту тему, — сухо ответил Билли.

Стив прикинул возможные варианты. Судя по всему, существовал маленький шанс, что Билли при желании мог быть не таким уж засранцем, и тогда с ним можно было иметь дело. В конце концов, неплохо потусить с кем-то, кому не тринадцать. С другой стороны, Билли вряд ли можно было назвать надежным...

— Если извинишься перед Лукасом Синклером, — наконец произнес Стив, — я подумаю над твоим предложением. В плане, зависнуть в карьере. Или просто выбраться куда-нибудь. Без разницы. Возможно. Скорее всего.

Билли сел обратно на свое место как раз, когда официантка вернулась, чтобы долить ему кофе, и он улыбнулся ей как-то средне между "очаровательно" и "похабно". Когда она ушла, Билли взглянул на Стива и ответил: 

— Заметано.

— Заметано? — растерялся Стив. — В самом деле? Ты сделаешь это? В понедельник. Я ведь проверю, так что лучше не пытайся меня обдурить.

— Парень, да у тебя реально стояк на этих маленьких ботанов-коротышек?

— Не надо пошлить, — отозвался Стив. — Серьезно... почему я?

Билли потер подбородок. 

— Думаю, это все волосы, чувак. Эти роскошные локоны просто взывают ко мне.

— Ну ты и кретин, — на этот раз Стив рассмеялся и покачал головой.

 

Он остался с Билли на еще две чашки кофе, пока тот окончательно не протрезвел. Только тогда он отдал ключи от машины. Стив понял, что Билли полегчало: витающее вокруг него отчаяние отступило, и он, хоть еще и не перешел в режим редкостного ублюдка, стал чуть жестче и настороженнее. "Жаль", — подумал Стив. В какой-то мере было захватывающе наблюдать за Билли Харгроувом в состоянии отчаяния. Наконец Билли ушел, и Стив проводил его взглядом. Тот больше не спотыкался и не качался. К тому же только сейчас Стив заметил, что Билли носил самые тесные джинсы, которые ему когда-либо доводилось видеть на парнях. Стив снова мимолетно вспомнил, как пальцы Билли нервно дернулись в его ладони.

Стоило Билли уйти, как Стив вспомнил, что ему еще пару часов куковать, пока он сможет поехать к Уилерам, чтобы не заявиться уж слишком рано, и отправился к кинотеатру Сокол. Со вздохом, полным смирения, Стив заплатил за билет и снова пошел на сеанс «Клуба "Завтрак"».

В середине сцены, когда Джадд Нельсон стал делиться трагическими деталями из жизни его семьи, для Стива все встало на свои места: фингал под глазом у Билли, то, как Хоппер больше обеспокоился, чем разозлился, увидев того пьяным. Билли боялся, что, если Хоппер действительно отгонит машину к дому и родители это увидят, грянет грандиозный скандал. Чертовски грандиозный. Злость парня. Желание на ком-нибудь отыграться...

Прямо в кинотеатре Стив громко произнес: 

— Вот дерьмо. 

Леди, сидевшая позади, ткнула его в плечо и попросила быть потише.

После фильма Стив поехал к Уилерам, задумавшись не на шутку. Вся ситуация была довольно неоднозначной. У него не было ни одного доказательства его теории. Может, он просто пытался оправдать Билли Харгроува, потому что ему хотелось, чтобы Билли ему нравился? Но какого дьявола ему бы этого хотелось?

 

— Йо, Стив! 

Дастин лыбился до ушей, и было невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ. Стив отбил ему «пять» ладонью. 

— Итак, ботаны, что у вас? 

У Стива с собой была полная сумка комиксов, которые он прочитал и которые ему нужно было вернуть. Он отдал ее Дастину и приземлился на низкую софу, действительно собираясь затусить сегодня с Дастином и Уиллом. Лукас и Макс словились у Лукаса дома, а Майк отсиживался в палатке, болтая с Эл по рации. Несмотря на то, что Эл все еще прятали в супер-пупер-квази подполье, с разрешения Хоппера Майк иногда навещал ее, и когда не торчал в лесном домике, то шептался с ней по рации, шурша шнурками, пока сидел в гнезде из одеял. Иногда они отсылали друг другу морзянку. Остальные из банды не понимали, зачем нужны такие меры предосторожности, но Стив подозревал, что в тех сообщениях были закодированы особенно слащавые любовные записки.

И Стив теперь читал комиксы.

В чем он винил огромный аквариум, который лежал без дела у него дома. Точнее аквариум принадлежал родителям, у которых, слава богу, прошла стадия фанатизма по тропическим рыбкам, и теперь тот простаивал в гараже, ожидая своей минуты славы. И та наступила, когда Межпространственный Демосопес по имени Дарт разбил резервуар, в котором Дастин раньше держал черепаху.

В конце концов, дерьмо случается.

Стив принес аквариум и каким-то магическим образом завис в комнате Дастина, наблюдая, как тот с любовью расставляет камешки, наливает воду и устанавливает лампу для своей черепахи. Выглядело довольно мило. И скучно до чертиков.

— Чувак, у тебя целая куча комиксов, — пробормотал Стив. — Как ты вообще разбираешься в них? У меня был друган, который любил комиксы. Разные серии, герои, все так сложно.

— Ты просто... — Дастин пожал плечами. — Начинаешь читать? И разбираешься по ходу дела.

— Хм-м. Ладно. Есть что-нибудь почитать для такого, как я? 

Стив смотрел в спину Дастину, пока тот аккуратно расставлял разноцветные камни, затем тот молча взял комикс с кучи рядом с аквариумом и протянул Стиву.

— _Бэтмен_ , — прочитал Стив, рассматривая обложку. — Слышал о нем. Что-то похожее на старое шоу? Потому что тот сериал был довольно слащавым. Хотя и смешным.

— _Ничего_ общего, — авторитетно заявил Дастин.

Несколько выпусков спустя Стив поймал себя на том, что действительно заинтригован. До сих пор он не читал ничего, кроме _Бэтмена_... и _Детективных комиксов_. К которым Бэтмен вроде бы тоже относился? Все это сбивало его с толку.

— Господи, — сказал Дастин, вытаскивая комиксы из сумки. — Ты уже все прочитал?

Стив прочистил горло. 

— Э, ну знаешь. В выпускной год почти ничего не задают, так что...

— Где ты закончил? — спросил Уилл.

Стив поднял руки. 

— Гребаный Джейсон Тодд просто взял и _умер_? Какого черта?

— Ты расстроился?

— Тебе понравился Джейсон Тодд? — искренне удивился Джастин.

— Ну... да.

Дастин рассмеялся. 

— Все терпеть не могут Джейсона Тодда!

— А мне он показался довольно интересным. Робин вырос на улице, и его потрепала жизнь. А потом Джокер забил его ломом до смерти? Полная херня. Его могут вернуть к жизни или что-то типа того?

Уилл прыснул со смеху. 

— Точно не Джейсона Тодда. Хорошо, что его убили.

— Ага, — согласился Дастин. — Парень мертвее мертвого. К тому же, когда Джокер убил Джейсона, это выбило Брюса из колеи, не так ли? Вот почему эти истории реально крутые.

— Ну раз ты так говоришь.

Обменявшись понимающими взглядами с Уиллом, Дастин обнял рукой Стива за плечи. 

— Ты реально расстроился из-за Джейсона? Хочешь я тебя обниму?

— Заткнись, Хендерсон, — отозвался Стив.

— В комиксах много слез. Тебе стоит научиться принимать это и двигаться дальше.

— Сага о Темном Фениксе, — загадочно произнес Уилл.

— О-о, — Дастин схватился за сердце и упал обратно на софу. — Стив точно не готов к ней. Он еще такой невинный.

— Ненавижу вас обоих, — объявил Стив. 

Мальчишки рассмеялись, и Стив, пролистывая свежий комикс, постарался произнести как можно небрежней: 

— Можно я задам странный вопрос, парни?

— Мы обожаем странные вопросы, — заверил его Дастин.

— Нет, я серьезно, — Стив включил режим "Взрослого".

— Ладно, ладно. Валяй.

Дастин бросил взгляд на Майка, до сих пор обнимающегося с рацией в своей палатке. 

— Родители Макс... они ведут себя как уроды? Или что-нибудь в этом роде? Вы, парни, не слышали, что-нибудь от Макс или Лукаса?

— В каком плане «как уроды»? — спросил Дастин.

— Я о том, бьют ли они Макс и ее сводного брата? Дерьмо вроде этого.

— _Оу_. Не думаю. По крайней мере, не Макс, это точно, — ответил Уилл и скривился. — Но…

— Что? — спросил Стив, подтолкнув его локтем в бок.

— Ну... Лукас как-то проговорился, что Макс слышала, как ее отчим часто орет на ее брата. В плане, очень часто. И что иногда она слышит громкие звуки... типа ударов. Так что, очень даже может быть.

— А может, все наоборот? — предположил Дастин. — В смысле, Билли Харгроув — полный урод. Он практически собирался убить Лукаса.

— Ага, — вздохнул Стив. — Именно поэтому Билли Храгроув — полный урод.

— И он уделал тебя как нехер делать, — добавил Дастин. 

— Да, я знаю...

— В смысле, он тебя буквально _уничтожил_. Нам даже не хватило лейкопластырей со Снупи, чтобы заклеить все твои кровавые...

— Дастин!

— Я просто так сказал.

 

В понедельник, сразу после урока экономики, Стива зажал возле шкафчика никто иной, как Лукас Синклер. 

— Привет, Харрингтон.

Стив развернулся, и ему понадобилось время, чтобы найти взглядом паренька, который смотрел на него снизу вверх с шокированным видом.

— Чувак, — произнес Лукас. — Только что произошла самая странная вещь на свете. И я должен тебе о ней рассказать.

— Ладно. 

— Билли Харгроув... извинился передо мной? — Лукас выглядел абсолютно растерянным.

Стив подавил улыбку и сложил руки на груди. 

— Да?

— Ага, он сказал, что ему очень жаль, что он вел себя как последний ублюдок и что я должен рассказать тебе о нашем с ним разговоре. И еще я должен передать, что он действительно сожалеет.

— Ладно, — кивнул Стив. — Хорошо.

— Извини, но какого хрена тут происходит? 

— Кто знает, — ответил Стив, — может, он решил начать жизнь с чистого листа.

— Ага, точняк, — Лукас закатил глаза в раздражении. — Билли Харгроув — полный урод.

— Он все еще достает Макс?

— Не, отвалил с тех пор, как Макс чуть не отхерачила ему яйца твоей битой, — Лукас покачал головой, и Стив почти видел в его глазах сердечки. — Она потрясающая.

— Ага, Макс довольно крута. В любом случае, спасибо. Сообщение принято.

— Вы, парни, такие странные, — сказал ему Лукас, прежде чем развернуться и быстро скрыться по коридору.

Стив на удивление довольно рассмеялся. Он надеялся, что Билли действительно сожалеет о сделанном. В каком-то роде ему даже льстило то, насколько Билли хотел, чтобы Стив узнал о выполненной части сделки.

— Какого черта со мной творится? — пробормотал Стив себе под нос, развернулся на каблуках и отправился на тригонометрию.

 

После урока наступило время ланча, и Стив даже не успел добраться до своего шкафчика, когда его снова поймали.

— Харрингтон, — Билли присоединился к нему, неся вместо учебников в руке одну лишь тетрадь на пружине. — Синклер с тобой разговаривал?

— Ага, — ответил Стив, покосившись на Билли, который прижал тетрадь к груди, нервно барабаня пальцами, но делая вид, что ему все равно. Точнее, пытаясь сделать вид.

— Итак, — Билли приподнял брови и заговорщически наклонился, — меня помиловали, Ваше Величество?

— _Помиловали_ , — медленно протянул Стив и ухмыльнулся. — Смотрите-ка, Харгроув и его невероятный словарный запас. 

Билли улыбнулся уголком рта и быстро и немного смущенно оглянулся по сторонам.

_Вот черт_ , — подумал Стив. — _Он нервничает из-за меня?_

— Пошли, чувак, — произнес Билли, — мне надо кое-что тебе показать. Под трибунами.

— Под трибунами?

Сначала Стив подумал, что Билли зовет его раскурить травку, что показалось ему отличной идеей. Кроме того, народ частенько там зажимался... 

Убирая учебник тригонометрии обратно в шкафчик, Стив вспыхнул при этой мысли и понадеялся, что Билли этого не заметил. С грохотом закрыв дверцу, Стив осторожно посмотрел на Билли.

_Скорее всего, эти странные мысли из-за гормонов_ , — подумал он. 

Если бы рядом оказался Дастин, он смог бы объяснить, что с ним происходило, более научным языком. Гормоны могли свести с ума и заставляли думать о том, что тебе даже на самом деле не интересно.

Он уже рассматривал эту теорию по поводу других похожих мыслей.

— Чувак, погнали, — Билли дернул его за рукав, и Стив обнаружил, что следует за ним, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его озорной усмешки и обманчиво сверкающих голубых глаз.

Когда Билли достал сигарету с марихуаной, Стив вздохнул с облегчением. Он тоже был на взводе. Последний раз он курил травку еще до того, как начал встречаться с Нэнси. Возможно, он немного перегнул палку, возведя ее на пьедестал и стараясь изо всех сил быть для нее Мистером Совершенство. Сейчас он смотрел на нее без розовых очков. Скорее всего, она бы сама не отказалась выкурить косяк-другой. Как будто Джонатан Байерс не курит травку периодически.

Они сидели друг напротив друга, верхом на толстой металлической перекладине. Стив наблюдал, как тени пересекают лицо Билли, а полоска света окрашивает его глаза. Билли обхватил губами кончик сигареты, его щеки быстро-быстро надувались и втягивались, а затем, напрягая челюсть, он задержал дым во рту и передал Стиву косяк, их пальцы слегка соприкоснулись. 

_Их нервная дрожь в ладони Стива._

Вдохнув, Стив тоже задержал дыхание, перекатывая дым во рту, смотря Билли в глаза. Он слышал, как тот постукивает пальцами по толстой пустой перекладине.

_Затем ты просто ждешь, пока не почувствуешь это_ , — сказал он тогда Дастину.

_Надвигается буря._

Они оба выдохнули, и Стив схватился за металлическую перекладину, чтобы не упасть — в голове было легко, пусто и приятно.

— Забористая хрень, — пробормотал он.

— Ага.

— Итак...

— Тебе когда-нибудь делали минет, пока ты вел тачку, Харрингтон? — спросил Билли, смотря на него очень спокойно. Они сидели близко, может, даже слишком близко.

— Что? Нет.

— Это офигенно, — мягко заметил тот. — Когда я еще жил Калифорнии, одна телочка отсосала мне, пока я ехал вдоль побережья. Нужно быть _очень_ осторожным, — Билли тихо рассмеялся. — Было около четырех утра, на дороге ни души. Только... рокот мотора под тобой? И эти чертовы горячие губы вокруг члена?

Держась за перекладину и не замечая, что делает, Стив напрягся, дыхание перехватило. Билли пристально наблюдал за ним, его голос был тих, и, чтобы его расслышать, Стиву пришлось немного наклониться.

— Ее язык на моем члене, чувак... Охренительно... и он просто насаживался...

_Он._

Внезапно сердце Стива забилось в груди очень сильно, почти до боли, и он подумал, что Билли наверное, слышит, как оно стучит. Казалось, тот не заметил, как оговорился, и сделал еще одну затяжку. Или ему было наплевать. Или он сделал ее специально...

— Тебе стоит как-нибудь попробовать, — наконец, сказал Билли. — Твой мир полностью перевернется.

Стив нечасто схватывал все на лету, если только ему не раскладывали все по полочкам. Нет, у него, конечно, бывали моменты просветления, но делу даже не помогали его новые друзья - еще совсем мелкие, они были уже заметно умнее его.

Однако сейчас он был уверен на все сто процентов, что Билли Харгроув хочет ему отсосать.

— Возможно, — не то чтобы сказал Стив, а выдохнул единственное слово, не отрывая взгляда от пальцев Билли, которыми тот теребил свой медальон. Длинная цепочка свисала с руки. Его дурацкая рубашка была расстегнута до самого пресса. В голове гудело. 

На секунду ему представилось, что он хватает Билли за подвеску, притягивает к себе и целует.

_Дерьмо._

Он затянулся.

— Хочешь пойти в кино в пятницу? — спросил Билли.

— Конечно, — Стив вяло пожал плечами в попытке выглядеть естественно.

— Лады.

 

Остаток недели Стив провел, терзаясь вопросом «А не согласился ли он сходить с Билли Харгроувом на свидание?» Единственная мысль, которая тревожила его больше, чем предыдущий вопрос: хочет ли он, чтобы это было свиданием?

И делу совершенно не помогало то, что Билли не отлипал от него всю неделю. Хуже того, каждый раз, когда на экономике Билли чуть приподнимался со своего места, чтобы прошептать что-нибудь непристойное прямо ему в ухо, его волосы касались шеи Стива, и того пробирала дрожь.

Хуже всего было время в общей душевой после тренировки. Стив привык к толпе в душевой, подумаешь, но сейчас он был на взводе: стоило ему столкнуться взглядом с Билли - голым и со струящейся по коже водой, - тот подмигивал ему, и Стив поспешно отворачивался, боясь возбудиться.

Люди вокруг начали это замечать. Конечно, никто не знал истинной причины, но чертовски трудно упустить из вида, что Стив чертов Харрингтон теперь зависает с этим кретином, Мистером Открытая Грудь и Металлист из Калифорнии. 

Особенно после того случая, когда Стив подъехал к школе на своем БМВ в восемь утра и непроизвольно заулыбался, увидев, что его уже ждет Билли, прислонившись к Камаро с сигаретой в зубах.

— Что происходит между тобой и Билли Харгроувом?

Стив закрыл шкафчик и увидел Нэнси, которая смотрела на него, неодобрительно поджав губы.

— О чем ты? — он пожал плечами, изображая из себя невинность.

— Стив, ну же, колись. Все только и говорят об этом. Внезапно вы, ребята, стали не разлей вода. Я что-то пропустила? Это ведь он недавно разукрасил твое лицо?

Напрягшись, он пошел по коридору, кинув в ее сторону раздраженный взгляд.

— Знаешь, я припоминаю еще кое-кого, кто разукрасил мое лицо не так давно, и вот с ним у тебя нет никаких проблем.

— Это к делу никак не относится, и ты знаешь.

— Ага, а вот мое лицо при этом пострадало одинаково.

— Стив. Он тот еще засранец.

— Он извинился перед Лукасом, — произнес Стив, будто защищая Билли.

Она недоверчиво прищурилась. 

— Правда?

— Ага. Спроси у Лукаса. Билли не так уж и плох, если его узнать поближе.

В ответ она лишь удивленно подняла брови. Стив остановился посреди коридора и уставился на нее. 

— Еще что-нибудь или ты просто пришла, чтобы обсудить, с кем я общаюсь?

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — ответила она. 

Ну кто бы сомневался. Стив вздохнул. Конечно, что же еще. Он положил руки ей на плечи и мягко улыбнулся. 

— Ладно. Я понял. Но серьезно, я в порядке. На самом деле мы с Билли хотим тут выбраться, потусить в карьере. Может, разожжем костер? Позовем Байерсов, послушаем музыку.

— Билли включит Металлику, — Нэнси сморщила нос. — Ненавижу Металлику.

— А мне вроде как нравится, — Стив пожал плечами и, слегка толкнув ее, отправился на тригонометрию.

 

В пятницу он укладывал волосы на сорок пять минут дольше. Его успокаивала уверенность, что Билли будет приводить себя в порядок так же долго, если не дольше. Он три раза переодевался и, наконец, остановился на черной футболке и черной куртке «Мемберс Онли», потому что походил в ней на Тома Круза, ну или ему так казалось. К тому же остальные футболки, вязаные или в полоску, казались ему сейчас немного детскими. 

В кинотеатре все еще крутили только один фильм — «Клуб "Завтрак"». Стив был удивлен, что Билли решил на него пойти. И Стив точно не собирался упоминать, что смотрел его уже четыре раза. 

Он приехал на десять минут раньше и стал околачиваться возле входа в Сокол, чувствуя себя глупо, периодически кивая мимопроходящим людям, которых узнал. Он был готов к тому, что Билли опоздает - потому что такие, как он, обычно и опаздывали.

Однако ровно в пять Камаро проревела мимо и припарковалась, выпустив совершенно ненужный последний рык. Билли вышел из машины и развязной походкой приблизился к Стиву: маллет уложен, ярко-фиолетовая рубашка не скрывает кожу на груди — полная боеготовность к вечеринке.

А еще он, кажется, подвел глаза.

_Выглядит несексуально_ , — подумал Стив. — _Нисколько. Вот черт._

— Правда? — Френки Колфакс, второкурсник, подрабатывал в кассе, и когда Стив подошел купить билет, выпучил глаза. — _Опять?_ В плане, фильм, конечно, хорош, но...

— _Завали!_ — огрызнулся Стив, покосившись на Билли, который в данный момент курил и наблюдал за улицей.

В кинотеатре кроме них было еще два человека. Билли настоял, чтобы они сели на последний ряд в середину. Стив был не уверен, насколько это выглядело странным, что они сели рядом, а не через сидение, когда кинотеатр был почти полностью пустым. 

Стив не хотел об этом думать. У него и так было полно забот, например: опьяняющий одеколон Билли и поза, в которой тот раскинулся - заняв все свободное место и прижавшись ногой к Стиву.

Они смотрели трейлер, где парень из сериала «Семейные Узы» путешествовал во времени на тачке ДеЛориан, когда Билли наклонился к нему и прошептал на ухо: 

— ДеЛориан — кусок дерьма. 

Стив усмехнулся и прошептал в ответ: 

— Думаю, это фильм про то, как его мама хотела переспать с ним.

Билли рассмеялся. 

— Почему голос у этого парня всегда ломается?

— Потому что, наверное, он еще не прошел свой подростковый период.

Стив наслаждался фильмом в пятый раз, правда ему приходилось останавливать себя, чтобы не повторять за героями некоторые диалоги. Он поглядывал на Билли каждый раз, когда наступал смешной момент. Когда Билли хорошо проводил время, он выглядел иначе: более открытый и спокойный. И стоило Джадду Нельсону начать свою длинную тираду и изобразить остальным, как отец ударил его, Стив снова уставился на лицо Билли. Конечно же, тот напрягся, крепко схватив подлокотники, в глазах застыло отчаяние.

_А, черт._

— Ты в порядке? — прошептал Стив.

Он ожидал, что Билли ощетинится и закроется от него, но вместо этого тот слегка пожал плечами и прошептал: 

— Да, да. 

Стив ему не поверил.

Джадд Нельсон и Молли Рингуолд поцеловались на парковке, и он почувствовал руку на своем колене. 

Член в штанах дернулся, и он хотел, _он хотел_ , его сердце отчаянно билось...

— Что ты делаешь? — Стив отдернулся.

Молли Рингуолд вложила свою серьгу в ладонь Джону Бендеру, затянутую в перчатку с обрезанными пальцами, и Билли и Стив уставились друг на друга, оказавшись лицом к лицу в паре сантиметров.

— Просто... просто прикалываюсь, Харрингтон, — Билли тяжело дышал на грани паники.

Свет от экрана мерцал на его лице, глаза светились голубым, умоляя.

— Точно? — прошептал Стив.

Тоскливо заиграли Симпл Майндс, и Билли подорвался со своего места и стремительно вышел из кинотеатра.

— Дерьмо.

Он нашел Билли в переулке, его рука подрагивала, пока он пытался зажечь сигарету. Когда он заметил Стива, то выпрямился и, откинувшись на кирпичную стену, задрал подбородок, готовый, если будет нужно, и подраться.

— Фильм закончился, — произнес Билли сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Захотелось покурить.

— Ладно, — Стив вздохнул. — Можно?

Взяв у него зажигалку, Стив помог Билли прикурить, а затем тот завозился и протянул ему сигарету. 

— Я просто разыграл тебя, — сказал тот слабым голосом, как будто на грани слез.

Стив поджег сигарету и сделал длинную затяжку, прислонившись к стене рядом с Билли.

— Нет, не разыгрывал. Но я... — он оборвал себя на полуслове и после паузы продолжил. — Даже если нет, то все нормально.

Билл уставился на него, открыв рот, сигарета повисла на нижней губе.

— Я испугался, — пробормотал Стив. — Я никогда... никогда... с...

— Я понял, — тихо сказал Билли.

Внезапно все открылось. На этот раз по-настоящему.

— Но ты был? — спросил Стив.

— Ну, знаешь, в Калифорнии мы все немного педики.

— Иди на хер, — непроизвольно рассмеялся Стив.

Они курили молча, а затем Билли повернулся к Стиву так, что они оказались лицом к лицу, и выпустил дым из уголка рта.

— Ты хочешь мой член, — заявил Билли, блестя глазами.

— А ты точно хочешь _мой_ член, — Стив затушил сигарету.

— Еще как, Харрингтон, — Билли бросил бычок на землю, делая шаг ближе. — Его каждый. Гребаный. Сантиметр.

Стив прошептал: 

— Вот дерьмо. 

Затем Билли Харгроув поцеловал его.

Он был потрясающе твердым, тяжелым и горячим... Его язык исследовал рот Стива, заставив его откинуть голову назад. Когда Стив целовался с девушками, это он обычно был инициатором, так что для него стало внутренним шоком, когда кто-то гораздо больше и сильнее начал первым. 

И Билли не был грубым, как Стив мог представить. Он целовался медленно и вдумчиво, давая понять, к чему все идет. Стив оказался прижатым спиной к стене, его растопыренные пальцы сами легли Билли на грудь. Царапаясь, он провел руками по скользкой синтетической ткани его распахнутой рубашки, большими пальцами чувствуя горячую кожу, твердые мышцы живота... 

Билли прикусил его нижнюю губу, Стив зарычал и, забывшись, стукнулся головой о кирпичную стену.

— Вот блядь, — выругался он.

Покусывая мочку его уха, Билли произнес: 

— Я _знал_ , чуял, что ты хочешь меня.

— Подожди, подожди... — Стив мягко оттолкнул его, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он бросил взгляд в сторону открытой улицы. На дворе стояла ночь, однако вокруг горели уличные огни и шли прохожие. — Я просто...

Билли скосил глаза на его выпирающий под джинсами стояк и подтолкнул его в бок. 

— Понял. Пошли. Надо убраться отсюда куда-нибудь еще.

— Подожди, сначала скажи кое-что, — запротестовал Стив. — Я серьезно.

— Тьфу ты, блин, — Билли закатил в раздражении глаза и поднял руки. — _Что?!_

— Твой... твой отец реально тебя бьет?

Он видел, как Билли побледнел, а затем резко толкнул спиной к стене. — Черт! Пошел ты, Харрингтон! Зашибись, я все понял! Харрингтон, рыцарь без страха и упрека, хочет спасти неудачника? Поэтому ты согласился? Мистер герой? _Пошел_ ты!

Стиву наконец пришло в голову, что он выбрал не самый лучший момент, чтобы поднять эту тему. Билли собрался уйти, и Стив схватил его за руку. 

— Может, хватит убегать все время? Дерьмо. Прости меня, хорошо? Я не пытался... Я точно не герой, поверь мне. Просто...

Билли замер на месте, видимо, больше не в силах скрывать от Стива того самого уязвимого выражения лица.

— Да, он меня бьет, — пожал плечами Билли. — И знаешь, что самое охуенное? Он меня, блядь, ненавидит. Всегда ненавидел. А потом он застукал, как мне отсасывал один парень. Мне было четырнадцать. Как думаешь, чем все закончилось? Казалось бы, могла вмешаться гребаная Сьюзан, вот только пока он не трогает _Макс_ , все просто отлично... 

— Это не ее вина, — напомнил Стив. 

— Да знаю я! — Билли пнул валяющуюся на тротуаре банку и, тяжело выдохнув, запустил пальцы в волосы. — Я _знаю_.

Стив подтащил его ближе к себе, потянув за рукав. 

— А твой глаз?

— За неуд по тригонометрии. Вот почему я тогда нажрался.

Стив кивнул. 

— Мне жаль, это полной отстой, — он махнул рукой между ними. — Но «это» точно не из-за... просто многое объясняет, — он слегка улыбнулся. — Ты как Джон Бендер.

Билли закатил в раздражении глаза. 

— А ты тогда кто? Молли Рингуолд?

— Ой заткнись, — Стив невольно улыбнулся, теребя мягкую кожу рукава его кожаной, поношенной куртки. — Хочешь, затусим у меня дома? Родители в отъезде. Выпьем пива, — он передразнил хриплый голос Билли: — Послушаем музыку?

Билли широко ухмыльнулся. 

— Думаешь, тебе перепадет, красавчик?

— Я не _это_ имел в виду.

— Нет, это, — он потянул Стива за рукав. — Двинули, амиго.

 

К дому Стива они добирались на разных машинах, и было странно сидеть в БМВ наедине со своими мыслями, пытаясь осознать реальность.

— Полный пиздец, — Стив говорил сам с собой вслух. — Ну и что? Однажды я устроюсь на скучную работу и женюсь на какой-нибудь девчонке, чтобы жить с ней в глухомани. Или эти сраные врата откроются снова, и мы все сдохнем. 

Он истерично рассмеялся. 

— Точно. Конец света может наступить в любой момент. Когда еще творить херню? Может, позволить Билли Харгроуву мне отсосать? _Блядь._

Конечно же, стоило им зайти в дом, как Билли буквально выебал ему мозги за то, что тот жил в таком приличном доме с огромным бассейном, но оказался вполне счастлив, сняв ботинки и пиджак, устроиться на краю бортика, погрузив ноги в воду. Стив принес магнитофон и упаковку с шестью банками пива. Устроившись рядом с Билли, он протянул ему одну. Тоже сняв свой пиджак и ботинки с носками, он опустил ступни в воду и подтолкнул пальцами ногу Билли. На заднем дворе было прохладно, но Стиву нравилось, что Билли смотрит на него, на его обтягивающую футболку, а вода в бассейне — теплая. На заднем фоне ревели Ван Хален.

— Так почему я? — спросил Стив. — Серьезно. Помимо моей офигенной прически, конечно. Потому что, ну правда, чувак. Я тебе _реально нравлюсь_.

— Не знаю, — ответил Билли. — Похоже, у тебя в жизни все есть. И... ты даже не знаешь, что с этим делать.

Стив фыркнул. 

— Поэтому?!

— Мне стало любопытно, — Билли пожал плечами. — Особенно, когда я увидел в душе твои причиндалы.

— З-заткни...

Билли опрокинул его, и они снова поцеловались. Позволив Билли забраться на него сверху, пока тот зацеловывал его шею, Стив почувствовал, как жар растекается по всему телу. Стив не знал, что делать. Что от него ожидалось в такой ситуации? 

Однако, казалось, Билли не жаловался. Стив забрался руками под его рубашку, проминая пальцами горячую кожу и чувствуя, как двигаются мышцы на его спине. Билли выпрямился и снял рубашку, Стив, елозя по земле и ударившись локтем, последовал его примеру, его член полностью затвердел в штанах. Когда Билли прижался к нему голой грудью, от ощущения жара и твердого тела Стива продрала легкая дрожь, серебряная цепочка Билли тонкой линией холодила кожу. Билли прикусил его нижнюю губу, и Стив охнул, выгибаясь в спине.

— Хочу тебе отсосать, — прошептал тот, подняв на него глаза.

Стив несколько раз кивнул с энтузиазмом. 

— Э-э... ага.

Билли расстегнул его ширинку и прижался зубами к выпуклости в трусах.

— Вотжечерт! — пробормотал Стив. — Срань господня.

К его счастью, Билли, блядь, отлично знал, что делает. Несколько минут он мучил Стива зубами и языком прямо сквозь ткань трусов, а когда, наконец, стащил их вниз, чуть царапнул ногтями его член, прежде чем взять в рот. Стив забыл, как дышать, и увидел звезды.

Он продержался недолго.

Когда все было кончено, Стив откинулся назад, дыша открытым ртом и хлопая глазами, а Билли вытянулся рядом, устроившись на локте и самодовольно скалясь. Стив кончил ему на _лицо_ , и, кажется, это завело Билли еще больше, он рассмеялся и вытер брызги своей рубашкой. Стив любовался отблеском луны на его серебряной сережке. Снова натянув трусы, но отбросив джинсы, Стив перевернул Билли на спину, сцеловывая его довольную ухмылку.

— Хочу увидеть, какой ты, — сказал он, прежде чем запустить руки Билли в трусы, — когда кончаешь.

Билли обхватил его за плечи, подаваясь бедрами. 

— Стив...

Слышать, как Билли зовет его по имени, было странно, но очень горячо, и Стив поцеловал его, пока поглаживал член. Билли старался не шуметь, однако прижал Стива ближе и издал беспомощный стон, когда кончил. Стив уставился вниз на свою испачканную спермой руку, пытаясь осознать, что произошло. 

Осознавалось туго. Так зачем вообще пытаться?

Он откинулся на спину и, сполоснув руку в бассейне, вытер о свою футболку. Взяв пиво Билли, он отхлебнул, пока тот пытался перевести дыхание. Вскоре Билли сел, чтобы прикурить сигарету.

— Ты вообще раньше когда-нибудь дрочил на парней? — Билли затянулся, а затем обменял сигарету на банку пива.

— Эм... — Стив выдохнул дым и почесал затылок. — Ну, вроде как. Возможно.

Билли рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.

— На кого?

— Эм... помнишь того парня из «Красного рассвета» и... «Изгои»? Видел их?

— Патрик Суэйзи, — Билли понимающе кивнул. — Ага. Он горяч.

— Это так странно, — признался Стив.

— Что странно?

— Говорить о горячих парнях с парнем?

— Странее, чем то, что я тебе отсосал?

— Ага. Еще как, — Стив пожал плечами, и Билли рассмеялся.

После того, как они прикончили сигарету, Стив стянул с него трусы и, несмотря на протесты, затащил в бассейн, окунув Билли с головой, пока тот не успел дотянуться до своих вещей.

— Ты испортил мою прическу, мудила, — Билли брызнул в его сторону водой.

Стив склонил голову. С влажными волосами, убранными назад, тот выглядел просто невероятно.

— Не повезло, красавчик, — протянул Стив. 

Покачав головой, Билли снова брызнул на него, а затем сильнее, в конце концов, схватив его за задницу. Вскоре они целовались в углу бассейна в жутковатом голубом свете, слушая Томпсон Твинс. 

Стив отодвинулся и произнес: 

— Знаешь... В смысле, если твоего отца снова начнет колбасить, ты можешь прийти ко мне.

Билли подозрительно на него покосился. 

— Не думаю, что твои родители будут от этого в восторге.

— Что ж, будешь вести себя хорошо, и они тебя даже не заметят. Уж поверь мне на слово.

— Я подумаю, — ответил Билли.

— Кстати, если тебе нравятся парни, почему ты так много болтал о девчонках? Что за фигня?

— Мне нравится внимание, — Билли пожал плечами. — Прикольно, когда миссис Уилер или кто-нибудь еще хочет со мной переспать. И к тому же, ты знаешь... прикрытие.

— Точно. Так мы теперь?..

— _Встречаемся?_

— Не будь таким самодовольным, Харгроув. Ты сам все это начал.

Билли кивнул и неожиданно, сняв цепочку, приблизился и надел ее на шею Стива. Билли не смотрел ему в глаза и, замерев в воде, ждал ответа. Приподняв серебряную цепочку, Стив уставился на него огромными глазами. 

— Серьезно?

— Ну, у тебя же еще нет сережки.

— _Еще?_ — переспросил Стив, улыбаясь уголком рта.

— О да. Я выбью из тебя все королевские замашки, Харрингтон.

— Да ладно? Можешь попробовать.

— Именно этим и собираюсь заняться, — он кивнул на цепочку. — Лучше носи под рубашкой. Я бы не стал это афишировать.

— В Хокинсе? — спросил Стив. — Я тоже.

У Стива еще никогда не было тайных свиданий, так что для него это будет в новинку. Конечно, рано или поздно все выплывет наружу, потому что одно дело молчать о монстрах и детях, которые обладают телекинезом. А вот их отношения — практически невозможно.

— У меня еще никогда не было парня, — признался Билли. — Говорил себе, что и не будет. Только если развлечься.

— Я расскажу тебе секрет, — пробормотал Стив, неожиданно сосредоточившись на том, чтобы расцеловать особенно притягательное местечко у Билли на шее прямо под ухом. — Странные дела творятся в Хокинсе, штат Индиана.

— Это я расскажу тебе секрет, — сказал Билли. — Я уже видел «Клуб "Завтрак"» три раза.


End file.
